Sugar, Nougat, & Butterflies
by Pretty Guardian
Summary: What happens when Raye falls in love with Darien? And he'd just proposed to Serena? Another woman is after him as well. Serena and Raye have to put away their pettiness and deal with a new enemy on the scene....plus, there is a secret in the midst....
1. She's Come Undone

**Welcome! This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. Unlike everyone else, I like to use the American names for the anime characters. All I hear is, "Well, who's Usagi? Who's Chibiusa?" It's better to use "Serena" and "Rini". Their American names are easier to spell and easier to understand who's who. This is a fanfic involving Raye Hino, Serena Tsukino, and her hunky boyfriend, Darien Shields. I won't really tell the story, so you'll just have to read it. **

**By the way, there will be some Yuri in here, so no complaining. I don't deal with flames. I respond to flames with meanness and I'm telling you, I've told off many people and they've never come back with a nasty comment again. For those of you who don't know, Yuri is lesbian relationships and Yaoi is male/male (gay) relationships, so if you don't like this or are against it for whatever reason, don't read it. You no like, you no read, you go screw yourself. Plain & simple. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Pretty Guardian**

**Summary: What happens when two scouts fall in love? Will Serena ever be the woman Darien wants her to be? And what part does Raye play in all this? This story mainly revolves around Raye and Darien. **

**Sugar, Nougat, & Butterflies**

**Chapter 1**

**She's Come Undone**

**Serena Tsukino sat on her bed, painting her long fingernails a dark, seductive red. Her cat, Luna, watched as she put on some lipstick. Her yellow blonde hair hung loose past her shoulders. It was the fall and it was cold. She was in a white cashmere sweater with fur around the neck and she was wearing a pair of dark blue Sevens jeans. She wore some high-heeled boots. Serena looked at herself in her mirror. She looked beautiful. She spritzed herself with Dior perfume. **

"**Well, Luna," Serena said. Luna looked up at her ditzy owner. Luna rolled her eyes. She had a clue of what was going. _Here we flipping go again,_ Luna thought sourly. _Serena is going to blab about Darien and how they love each other and how they plan to have a baby. They plan to get married….blah, blah, blah…_ Luna plastered a sugary, kiss-up smile on her face.**

"**Yes, Serena?" she replied sweetly in her British-like accent. Serena sat on her little stool. Everything in her room was white and pink. Luna couldn't believe Serena. She was like Paris Hilton except she wasn't trying to imitate Marilyn Monroe, her breasts were bigger and she was smarter when she was Sailor Moon. **

"**These are the colors of love," she once declared. Yeah, right. Luna watched as Serena strutted out the bedroom. She said a quick goodbye and left. **

**Serena had borrowed Michelle's white convertible. She started the engine and turned on the music. She had her sleeping bag full of lingerie and clothes. Tonight was the sleepover party at Raye's house. Her grandpa went to Vegas with some poker buddies. It would be a girl's night in. "Listen To Your Heart" by DHT was playing on the mixed CD she had. She was en route (meaning on her way) to Raye's house. She hit the brake with her foot. She placed her elbow on the door and sighed. **

**Flashback**

**Serena was at the park with Darien. The two of them were sitting on a park bench. Darien stood up. Serena remained seated. He bent down on one knee. **

"**Serena, I love you with all my heart. I want to know…." Darien stopped there. **

"**Yes, Darien?" Serena asked. **

"**Will you marry me?" Darien said. Tears filled Serena's blue eyes. She dropped her plate of sushi rolls as they scattered everywhere. Serena grabbed him and they kissed passionately as he grabbed her fervently and enforced the kiss. Soon, the rain claimed the sunshine and they kissed in the rain, not caring if they got wet like cats. **

**The convertible parked outside Darien's apartment was soaking wet on the count of Serena's carelessness. Out of fierce love and spontaneous, she and Darien didn't care about the car. It was Michelle's and Serena was responsible for it. She'd get her horny ass kicked later, but she didn't care. They rode up in the elevator kissing blissfully. Darien carried her to the sofa. Serena fell backward and her boyfriend, now fiancé, followed in suit. Serena kicked off her boots. She and Darien sat up for a minute to take a break from their lip-locking session. It wasn't long before they ended up drinking four bottles of Alizé. Soon, it was that time. Darien wasn't one to force even when he was a little tipsy. They both thought about "doing it", but for some reason, it didn't seem right. It occurred to Serena that it wasn't right. She'd feel like a two-dollar, used-up whore. She wanted that night to be special. And so for the sake of themselves, they decided to discuss it later when they were sober. **

**End Flashback**

**Horns honked loudly out of nowhere. **

"**Huh?" Serena said. The cars were honking at her loudly. She looked around with a bewildered stare. Serena looked up and saw the light was green. She sped forward and other cars followed in suit. She made several right and left turns and soon enough, she was at Raye's temple. In her high heeled boots, she ran up the multiple steps, cursing Raye under her breath for not taking her advice and getting an escalator. Serena knocked on the sliding doors. Raye smiled when she saw her and welcomed her. Serena hugged her, something she knew Raye wasn't really fond of, but did it in the spirit of sisterhood. She sat down to see boxes of hot pizza and cold soda everywhere. Serena saw that all the girls hadn't changed into their pajamas yet. Amy was reading Pride & Prejudice. Lita and Mina were talking as usual about Michelle and Amara, saying how those two could be coldhearted and such. Serena toyed with her blonde hair. Raye stared at her silently. She was curious to know what she was thinking about. Usually, she didn't care about Serena, because she was just a ditzy, clumsy, and clingy chick who just so happened to be Queen of the Scouts. Raye looked at the other girls, who were still pigging out on pizza. **

"**I'm going to get more soda," Serena announced. _Great,_ Raye thought. _Now's my chance. _She followed Serena into the kitchen. Serena seemed to know her way around the kitchen. She expertly got out two more bottles of Coke (not the drug!). **

"**Hey, Serena?" Raye said. Serena kept making the party platter. By now, and to Raye's surprise, Serena expertly cut up salami, pepperoni, and cheese cubes without cutting herself. Raye knew something was up. Something had to be going on. Usually, Serena would be chatting about nothing or something worth ignoring. Serena nodded, showing she heard Raye. **

"**Um, how are things going between you and Darien?" Raye asked hesitantly. **

"**Mm, fine, I guess," was the blonde's reply. Serena walked out, leaving Raye all by herself. Raye followed her into the living room. **

"**Hey, girls, I've got the party platter!" Serena yelled happily. Raye had noticed that Serena had left the soda, so she'd brought it out. Raye sat next to Amy. **

"**What's wrong, Raye? Aren't you having fun?" the blue haired beauty asked. **

"**Well, Amy, I'm worried about Serena." **

"**Any particular reason?" Amy said, raising an eyebrow, knowing well the short-tempered priestess could care less about Serena. **

"**Well, she wasn't her normal self. And when I asked about Darien, well, she stammered," Raye said. Amy nodded in understanding. **

"**Serena?" Amy called. Serena stopped talking with the girls and walked over. **

"**Is everything okay with you?" Amy asked. Serena nodded. **

"**Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she replied. **

"**Because we think you've been kind of out of it," Raye and Amy replied in unison. Serena sighed. Her friends could read her like a book. Serena sat down and sighed again. **

"**Well, I've been thinking about Darien. I mean, the night he asked me to marry him, we went to his apartment. And well, we were about to have sex, but we didn't. I feel as though I'd let him down." Amy and Raye let this sink in. **

"**So, you think he's mad?" Amy pondered. **

"**No way! He'd never get upset over something like that!" Raye shouted. Lita and Mina, suddenly feeling left out, walked over to where Raye, Serena, and Amy were sitting. Amy filled Lita and Mina in on where they'd left off. Lita broke out the BBQ potato chips and soda.**

"**That's a good decision, Serena," Lita said. "Sex is a special thing, especially when it involves your virginity." Serena's cheeks turned a rosy pink. **

"**You are still a "v", aren't you, Serena?" Amy asked. Everyone gasped. Asking that sort of question wasn't Amy's forte. Tears filled Serena's eyes. **

"**Yes," she sniffled. **

"**Serena," Lita said. "Are you okay?" Serena cried softly as Raye put her arm around Serena. **

"**I don't know girls. It looks like she's come undone," Mina whispered. And they gathered round Serena like mother hens, as if she, Serena, were an abandoned baby bird. As the night grew darker, our future Neo-Queen Serenity cried until her heart began to hurt. What was hurting her inside? How could the pain be stopped? If there was cure to such a pain, it would take the passion of love to find the vaccine. **


	2. An Eye For An Eye, A Heart For A Heart

**Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter! I'm telling you now, I don't accept flames. So, please, don't send them. I've banned a lot of people from my review page due to not following directions when I say no flames. Flames are rude letters about fanfics, for those who don't know. Well, aside from all that, I love to be descriptive in my fanfics because it keeps the reader's attention. Plus, it brings out the beauty in one's story. Well, onward with Chapter 2!**

**Love, **

**FLSOH**

**Sugar, Nougat, & Butterflies**

**Chapter 2**

**An Eye For An Eye,**

**A Heart For A Heart **

**The morning sky was still dark without its guiding light. It seemed to be pretty dark out, but the moon was still in its conceited mood, showing off its glowing light. The girls had fallen asleep after talking about the medicinal value of blue cheese and dozed off. Serena had fallen into a deep slumber, deeper than usual. Her mind was wandering as she slept. She'd seen Darien in her sleep, waving a roe at her and Raye, in her lingerie, wearing a frown. These dreams had quite the effect on her, seeing as how she didn't know what they meant. It was five a.m. and it was still dark outside. Mina was the first one up. She scratched her blonde hair and walked out. She saw the bathroom light was on. She opened the door to find Lita staring at her reflection in the mirror. Mina gasped. **

"**Mina!" Lita said, gaping at the blonde eyeing her. "What are you doing here?" **

"**I was invited, remember?" Mina said with a playful smile. Lita walked out on to the patio. Mina followed, like an obedient dog. As they walked outside, the stars gleamed brilliantly. Mina blushed as Lita looked at her. Mina's yellow blonde hair was blowing gently in the wind. Her eyes were focused on the moon. She was so beautiful. Like those stuck-up, rich, and bitchy fairytale princesses she'd read about. But Mina wasn't a snob and she gladly stood up for anyone who wasn't as glamorous as her. _Mina should have been a model,_ Lita thought. _That's something all those stuck-up Hollywood producers look for: a tall, blonde, uber girl with pretty eyes and extremely skinny and looks great in designer clothes. Mina would be that girl. _ **

"**Lita?" Mina said. "What're you looking at?" Lita shook herself out of her daze. Mina raised a neatly plucked eyebrow. Lita blushed. She mentally smacked herself. **

"**I don't have a zit, do I?" Mina said, looking into the pond's dirty water. "Ew!" mina's perfectly shaped nose wrinkled at the sight and smell of the pond water. **

"**Raye needs to do a better job of cleaning her pond. I wouldn't be surprised if the fish actually jumped out of there and ran back to the ocean." Lita laughed at this. She didn't know Mina had such a great sense of humor. **

"**Mina?" Lita looked at Mina who returned the glance. "You know how Michelle and Amara like each other?" **

"**Yeah," Mina said, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "What of it?" **

"**Well, I'm like them." Mina let this sink in. Her golden eyebrows were raised. **

"**Oh…my…God," Mina whispered. Her hand flew to her soft, glossy lips. Tears filled her eyes. Tears spilled out her eyes. She was lucky she'd turned away from Lita. She felt the same way, too! Lita was just like her….the thought was sensational and unbearable. Mina sat down and covered her face. **

"**Mina?" Lita said softly. She grabbed Mina softly and turned her round. Lita removed Mina's hands to see tears. Lita hugged her tight. Mina turned around and faced Lita. Lita lifted Mina's chin up. She slid her hand up Mina's shirt. Mina moved closer and kissed Lita. Lita moaned softly and pulled Mina closer. Mina moaned softly as she fell on top of Lita. Mina's long hair covered both their faces. Mina slid her tongue skillfully into Lita's mouth as Mina's hands caressed every curve of Lita's tomboyish body. Lita sighed with pleasure as Mina felt her loved one's breasts touch her chest. This action was incredible. Mina's lust drove her further and she began to disrobe her loved one. Lita's brown hair fell on to the porch. Lita could feel Mina's teeth sinking into her neck. Whatever may befall them, they were ready to face it together. **


End file.
